Walkout
by Catahoula
Summary: The reason why Tina wasn't in 3x12? She decided to quit Glee. What's the point if you only get to sing if all the other girls are out of commission? The shyest Glee girl starts a trend - with consequences for everyone. Puck/Tina/Mike-friendship
1. Tina

**Walkout**

**Prompt: **Tina quits ND. The reason why Tina wasn't in 3x12? She decided to quit the Glee club. What's the point of being in Glee if you only get to sing if all the other girls are out of commission?  
>Bonus points: If more people stop showing up (I'm thinking Quinn, Kurt, Puck andor Mike but go with whatever). Because with Rachel/Santana as female lead, Blaine/Finn as male and the TroubleTones getting a song at every competition it's pretty apparent that the rest is just background singers from now on.

This will be a shorter (9.000 words) fic in three parts.

**Spoilers:** anything up to 3x14 (though the drama around Quinn and Karofsky isn't mentioned/hasn't happened here)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T for teenage language, gen  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> none, unless you're shocked that I've followed the prompt to its ultimate conclusion ^_~

* * *

><p>I'll be getting back to <strong>PuckmalTaT<strong> and **Malleable** shortly, I have already written 95% of their next few chapters. One of it should be up this weekend! Also, I'm currently in the chokehold of a massive plotbunny that features Puck/Finn-friendship as per prompter request and Puck's goal of becoming a pro mixed martial artist - something everyone else sneers at. Typically the thing grew to monstrous proportions the more research I did so I'll strip it down to key outtakes for the original prompt. Not sure whether I'll post it here in short form… There's also my "FU Glee-writers": a less depressing take on "Dead. In jail. Or both." that had everyone, including "caring" Mr. Schue, ignoring or laughing about it, which is lurking in the back and getting bigger and bigger - outlaw!Puck anyone?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

- When I started writing the awful 3x14 hadn't aired yet. So I'm leaving the whole Quinn/Karofsky situation out. I have however kept to the basics of ND's truly underwhelming Regionals performance and that of their competitors.

- Tina's ethnicity: she looks Korean to me and looking up the actress on Wikipedia confirms it. However her character is listed as Chinese American, just as Mike (who clearly looks of Cantonese descent for me so it fits for him). The surname Chang can be Chinese as well as Korean so that isn't any help either. To make it even more confusing I don't know _any_ Chinese people - or of Chinese descent - who'd refer to themselves as Asian (unless for political reasons, the same goes for Japanese people respectively), it's always, always Chinese – partly because the Chinese word for "Asian" means inferior, bad! Argh, I hate when Western productions exchange different East Asian ethnicities as if they look all alike: they don't! Most of the time it's really obvious whether someone is Japanese, Korean or Han-Chinese! Sadly, it seems too hard for Hollywood to figure out: thus we end with typical-Cantonese looking Harry Shum having a just as typically Korean looking father and a mother who seems Japanese plus something else… I've decided to go with their given ethnicity, making Tina American Chinese and Jewish, given her other surname.

- **Boni:** I don't have Quinn among the walkouts: I really don't see how she could be, realistically. _She_ was the one who brokered the deal with the Troubletones! And she offered it all straight up: no reasoning, no "well, now that you lost and it's over for you in your senior year maybe you'd like a chance to still perform – with a winning team? We'll be nice enough to take you back without letting you grovel," no bargaining. And we know that Quinn can certainly drive a hard bargain if she feels like it (going more than once against Sue and winning!) or do her own thing, no matter what Rachel and Schue might have agreed to. She also got featured more lately despite being the by far weakest singer bar Sugar, starting with the big competition feature in season 2 with Sam which highlighted just how thin their voices are (unlike their 'Duets' duet that was carefully selected for their vocal abilities and thus sounded pretty flattering). Plus she's not invested in music with focusing on drama in college. I'd say she's perfectly content with things and has no reasons not to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Walkout 13**

When she's _finally_ approached about her absence from Glee practices (yes, she's a bit bitter: nobody sent out a delegation to offer _her_ over the top bribes she didn't even demand for a comeback. Or actually noticed that she, you know, was missing in the first place…) Tina is rather surprised by whom. As she switches books out at her locker there's a thud next to her and she looks up to see Puck leaning with a shoulder on the neighboring locker, staring down at her with interest.

"'Sup, C²? Missed you at Glee. And Mike was being all mysterious and evasive when I asked. Seeing you alive makes me think it wasn't 'cuz he put your remains into dumplings he fed to his family – or yours."

"Hi Puck. You watch too many bad splatter films." She rolls her eyes at Puck's morbid humor. Though she supposes she should give him points for referencing a super-violent cult Hong Kong movie: he'll probably make up some nonsense about being culturally sensitive to her heritage if she remarks on it.

"Ha! You totally got the reference so you've seen it too."

"I have older cousins with bad taste. Also 'Untold Story' is notorious among Chinese movies. What's your excuse? And can you _not_ call me C-Square, please?"

He pouts. Someone should tell Puck that it becomes less cute the closer one gets to grown man; though she's willing to concede that with his full lips he's pretty much made for it...

"Oh, come on! I already refrain from calling you Half-Chang! What else should I call you? Even I find 'Other Asian' offensive, not to mention I'd hate to support Sue's crazy."

"How about 'Tina'?" she suggests drily. Most people focus on her Chinese heritage because that is what she looks like; Puck of course zeroed in on the other side, the Jewish part.

"Lame. You totally got more boring when you dropped the gothic Lolita-chic and started wearing bright colors, ya know. Anyhow, Glee-absence! Spill!"

She automatically looks around for listeners – other glee members or creepy Jacob - then feels like a paranoid person. Puck of course picks up on it immediately; having the talent to be super-observant when he shouldn't be and completely oblivious if you _want_ him to pay attention. Like, in classes he finds boring. Now he looks even more interested to hear her out.

Well, nothing for it. It's not as if she can keep it a secret forever. She doesn't even really _want to_. It's just that she's not looking forward to the inevitable accusations. She's not good with confrontations. But perhaps Puck is actually the best person to tell first: he's usually really laid back about Glee-business and stays out of the power struggles and drama in New Directions. And since she became Mike's girlfriend she's gotten to know him better, beyond the popular jock/McKinley's sex g-d persona, because Mike and he are good friends.

"I've quit Glee." There, it's out.

"Seriously? Wow! Why?"

Tina blinks. She expected a whole lot more profanity and verbal aggression before Puck got around to ask her about reasons. Now he's put her on the spot earlier than expected. She takes a deep breath.

"Because I'm sick of swaying in the background! Because I only get to sing when 90% of the girls are suspended or deserting us for another club. Bec-"

"71.5%"

"_What?"_

"That would be 71.5% if you mean for Sectionals: 7 Glee-chicks, 5 of them gone, makes you and Quinn 28.5%."

"_Fine._ Thank you Mr. Mathlete! 71.5%!"

Of all the times for Puck to finally own up to his secret math-prowess that Mike and Artie keep telling her about, it has to be during her rant?

"_Anyway._ My point is I had to be one of two girls to even get to a solo! And I've decided this time I'm not sitting quietly by when Mercedes, Santana and Brittany get guaranteed soli as a reward for deserting us, losing with their own club and gracing us again with their presence! While I - and for that matter you and Kurt - have stuck with ND loyally and when do we get to sing? At practice! Unless everyone else is out with food poisoning, mute or dead during competition... Schue is fixated on Rachel, Blaine, Finn of course if he still sees him as his own second coming, and G-d, I bet he _never_ got over Bryan Ryan being their star thirty years ago! And recently he added Santana, Artie and Quinn of all people, the girl with the thinnest voice, to the roster. I'm so sick of it!"

"Wait! Back up there! What the fuck are you talking about - 'guaranteed soli'?"

"I overheard Santana and Mercedes talking: Quinn apparently made them a deal, coming back to us in exchange for guaranteed numbers at all competitions! Endorsed by Rachel and approved by Mr. Schue. I don't think anyone else knows or was asked. I certainly wasn't! Well, Rachel might have told Finn, after. And I told Mike last week."

"Holy shit! Naw, didn't know that either. Guess you're right that they kept it secret. Which, yeah, stupid 'cause all it means is it's gonna blow up that much closer to Regionals. 'S not like they can keep it secret when dividing up the solos… Wow! That's like really shitty. Though, points for sneakiness: not surprised at Quinn and Rachel, cause _duh_. But Schue? Didn't think he'd have it in him."

"I mean it's not as if I ever expected to be the star vocalist or anything ego-maniac like that! I've never been unrealistic or entitled. Am I a better singer than Rachel? No, I'm not and I know it. But then Rachel isn't exactly flawless at performing anything but power-ballads where she can cry-sing, and show tunes. And I _am_ a better dancer than her! Mercedes is for sure better at R n' B and wailing impressive end notes than me. But other than that I can keep up by now with her and Santana. Because I worked really hard for the last two years: I took classes over summer, I have a private voice lesson every week I pay for myself, I dance at least three times a week with Mike and we do everything from Standards to Contemporary to Tap. And I'm definitely a whole lot better than Britt, Quinn and Sugar in the voice department!"

This is so freeing! Why didn't she do this a lot earlier?

Why did she ever think keeping quiet would be easier? What has she ever gotten in return for being quiet, meek and inoffensive?

Nothing! She's on a roll now.

Tina pokes Puck in his chest. Very muscular, nice. She taps again, just for the hell of it. He stares at her, wide-eyed, as if he's trying to decide if she'll literally explode in his face and he should better run for cover. She feels oddly proud for surprising him like this.

"And you! The only better singer than you is Artie! And you have the most stage presence of all the boys – but do we use that? No! We have Finn front and center on endless repeat: the boy with the worst voice of all guys and a dancing ability of minus 10 on a scale of 1 to 10. _Mike_ sings better than Finn by now! And now we can add Blaine to the instant-soloists, who _has_ a good voice at least but sounds exactly the same on every single song, no matter what genre or mood. And who makes the exact same derpy faces and moves during each performance – I can time them by now, they're _that_ predictable! And it's not that I don't like them as, you know, _persons_, because I do. But I'm more than ready to see Kurt and you at the front of a stage, instead of singing a line at best and harmonizing in the background."

She vaguely notices that she's now late for class. Amazingly she doesn't care. Her attendance has been exemplary all her life, coming late to one lesson seems like such a small thing. Puck doesn't seem bothered either about being late, though she's aware that he's been doing a lot better for the last year and a half, both in attendance and with actually doing the work. His grades have never been a matter of ability as she knows from Mike, rather of willingness or lack of.

So she might as well get it all out, now that she finally has someone listening (other than her boyfriend: Mike was bewildered initially but supportive of her decision) someone who's interested in her opinion. What a novel concept.

Tina continues, "But mostly, it's just not fun anymore. You know when I had the most fun this year? Doing West Side Story! Yes, I didn't have a really big role there either, not as big as you or Santana or the leads. But it was still meatier than anything I was allowed in two years in Glee club! And the atmosphere was a lot better somehow, despite it being mostly the same people! Maybe it's really about who is in charge and Mr. Schue doesn't work, I don't know. I _do_ know the only way I get anything in Glee is by holding out until next year when nearly everyone is gone. By default. Until we get some great freshmen or sophomores of course, or there's someone that Schue identifies with as his new Finn-ersatz. And that's just pathetic. I'm done waiting around, hoping! Wondering if I'm not even good enough to be recognized in a high school club."

Tina doesn't tell him how actually quitting cemented her decision. It's still too raw to casually talk about. She simply didn't show up for one practice, true. She knew though she'd have to do it properly, leaving ND, mostly for her own peace of mind. So she steeled herself and went to Mr. Schue's office to tell him she was leaving Glee. He'd looked stunned. But even as he asked her if she was sure - and not for her reasons! - Tina could _see_ him going through the members mentally and coming up with the reassurance that they were safely over twelve people: still being eligible for Regionals. His relief was palpable. That had been his very first and most important concern. Not getting her to rejoin, not asking _why_ she didn't like Glee anymore and perhaps even (alright, she had been daydreaming a bit there) trying to improve things... And that hurt. She's still surprised just how _much_ it hurts.

She knew he has his favorites, everyone does: Schue has never been subtle about it. But to be so easily dismissed after 2.5 years, after all they've been through as a group? To have it confirmed that in his mind she's been bolstering their numbers and serving as back-ground noise for anything big? She remembers how he encouraged her in the very beginning - but maybe that was more about keeping the upper hand in his power play with Rachel. She's not sure anymore about his motives then.

In his office he'd been looking at her with his trademark "I sympathize with you"-expression. But if there's one thing all the ND-dramas have taught her, thankfully as an observer mostly, it's that Schue is so busy _looking sympathetic _that he somehow never gets around to the _actual helping _and _active support _part. She's seen it with Kurt multiple times, with Puck (and God, did that boy need it after giving his child away! She's still ashamed how they all - her too - reacted when his obvious grief over Beth and channeling it into destruction had landed him in juvenile detention. If only Schue invested a tenth in Puck of what he did as Finn's mentor, Finn who'd had Burt Hummel for a while now for that. Never mind Rachel's mother apparently having taken advantage of him now... They make quips about it, as if it's been Puck's normal cougar-hunt, but mainly she thinks because they all feel uncomfortable and helpless: Puck refuses to talk, at least with her or Mike, she doesn't know who else has tried; for Quinn it's been all about herself; Rachel seems to think the important thing was that Shelby got away with it without repercussions. And no adult cared), with Mike even (it was _her _who worked with him on his voice until he became less insecure), with Mercedes (who clearly had been stewing a while about being overlooked before becoming passive-aggressive, lazy and then exploding and leaving), with Artie (admittedly, Schue _had_ been making headway there this year with letting him direct WSS and he got to do a lot more singing recently)...

And it proved true now too: a sympathetic-wounded look and a few resigned noises were all she got. That's the extent Mr. Schue goes to for his charges, at least for the majority of them. She managed to hold onto her composure until she'd left his office with a rather formal goodbye. She may be prone to cry but Tina has her dignity, she didn't want to lose face. She waited until she was safely alone in the bathroom to have her cry.

And he apparently didn't even deem it necessary to inform the rest of the club of her departure. His own private life and the Finchel-drama was clearly more important than taking two minutes to tell the others... She comes back to the present to find Puck looking at her inquisitively and repeating his question.

"So why is the Changster still in Glee? He abandon you or is he your shinobi?"

"My _what?"_

"Your spy, like a ninja."

"Oh. No, no spying. Why would I need one? It's not as if I plan to establish a rival glee club or anything. ... I told Mike he should decide for his own, not leave for me or anything. His situation is different anyway: he's gone this summer and he only joined Glee for the opportunity to finally dance - and because _you_ made him and Matt, Mr. 'I Need Back-up And That's You Asshats, Complain to the Fist'! And he gets to dance, is even featured in competition. He's still deliberating, I think. I'm not going to force or emotionally blackmail him. If he wants to stay, that's fine. As long as he doesn't slushy or dump me for leaving. We don't have to do everything together as a couple. He didn't try to force me to join the decathlon-team just because we became boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Hmm, good for you - going all independent woman! Mike's not exactly Mr. Assertive, sure, but on the other hand I can't imagine him sitting by when they start to bitch about you - and you know they will! - once everyone finally clues in you're gone."

"You're not trying to get me to go back?"

Tina isn't sure if she's disappointed with his easy acceptance or flattered that he respects her decision and doesn't try to change her mind.

Puck shrugs, "Why would I? You've got good reasons. You probably agonized over it, slept over it and made freakin' pro- and con-lists before deciding. Who am I to tell you you're wrong and to suck it up? And you're not. Wrong, I mean. Glee has been less fun for a while. Thought it was just me..."

He looks thoughtful for a moment. Then he grins at her, before letting it morph into his patented sexy smirk.

"And by the way – you're totally hot when you're ranting! It suits you." He winks. "If you ever get tired of Mike hit me up. We can make my Glee-chick-record perfect. No cheating though, that's so 2009/2010."

And with that he saunters off. Leaving Tina baffled (and not quite sure if she's flattered or outraged) but also feeling a lot lighter. It was good to finally let loose and talk about all the things that pissed her off about Glee. She wonders what he'll do. Puck didn't seem pleased to learn about the backdoor-deals either and he said himself that Glee hasn't been fun for him either lately. And there's Mike, of course...

* * *

><p>Next: Puck confronts the Gleeks and Schue<p> 


	2. Glee

**Walkout 2**

Wow, lots of love for the unappreciated step-children of Glee here: Tina, Puck and Mike. Great! Thanks for alerts and favs!

Remember everyone, the gleeks close ranks and some feel betrayed from their POV - it's not about anyone being "evil" here. They are shown reacting/coping/confronting in the same way they are often times unflatteringly depicted in canon. Same way the discontent ex-members currently focus on the negative sides of the gleeks because they feel attacked...

_Eva_ and _RaeMarieM_: thanks a lot! Yes, many of these things have annoyed lots of people on the message boards, casual viewers and reviewers for some time… So some of it is pretty meta too.

_Gleekinpink, Shanynde _thank you very much for your kind words!

_Misery loves Sarah:_ Thank you, season 3 has seen imo a lot of wariness and frustration from many formerly enthusiastic and loyal fans. And with reason… Quinn was originally suggested as a fellow gleek leaving – thus my A/N reasons why I thought it made no sense for her to do so (the prompter agreed with me). Tina here isn't exactly bitter towards Quinn but she can't help but notice her as the girl with a _much_ weaker voice who still gets more to sing. And she's learned Quinn had been the one offering the secret Troubletones-deal, so she's not too happy about that either.

_mandy:_ I get the feeling you haven't even read the story beyond the summary before anonymously commenting. But if you indeed _have_, I wonder what made you read a fic which summary made it _clear_ that you would hate it from its very premises?  
>Wanting to be treated fairly and equally isn't "entitlement". Tina, Puck and everyone else deserve no less and not more than any other member of ND: that's the point. Some of the things brought up here are subjective, they can certainly viewed differently if one chooses – others are not, they're objective facts. "Though I'm sure you'll be ignoring that no director or college will accept this version of Tina, miss give me solos without me asking and miss I quit if I'm not rewarded." Tina here had many reasons for her decision which were given: none of which are ones you articulated. She also asked canonically - actually I distinctly remember all of ND and Will laughing about her wanting to sing just last episode! And I'm sure she hasn't put herself less forward than Brit, Sam or Artie who still got to sing more… College: give me a break! We're talking about quitting a freaking <em>school club<em>! That's not a career-ending move. People do it all the time. _If_ it were, than half of ND would be doomed already: Rachel quit ND _and_ the drama club in the middle of a production when she was the lead, _plus_ has a permanent record for rigging a school election (and is very lucky that Schue apparently kept quiet the psychopath-move of sending a foreign exchange student she feared was better to a crack house!); Quinn has quit or been thrown off the Cheerios, what?, 4, 5, 6 times during the show _and_ quit Glee (she's also never been in drama club or starred in a musical and still made it to Yale's drama department in Glee-land), Finn quit Glee twice; Santana, Brittany and Mercedes quit ND only to lose with their new rival club in the first round, all also quit the Cheerios once as did Kurt with football and Cheerios… The only season 1 people who never quit in canon are Artie, Tina, Mike and Puck (and Kurt if you take into account that he fled WMHS in fear for his life from his ex-abuser, now new best friend). Tina can of course quit Glee without ruining her college plans: all she has to do to explain her choice is saying she wanted to concentrate on dance or drama or even another type of singing instead! If she felt especially adventurous she might even say that ND's infamous, and publicly documented on the show choir boards, habit of throwing together their performances a week or** a day before important competitions** wasn't something she enjoyed so she rather concentrated on more fruitful ventures. Tina has excellent grades apparently, dances well in a variety of styles, had a singing part in the school musical and has here worked on her singing outside of school too. And as a junior she still has time to bolster her resume - certainly starting earlier than Kurt and Rachel who made it to fictional NYADA finals with their last minute scrambling…

* * *

><p><strong>Walkout 23**

Puck lets the bomb go off mid-way through next practice.

"So, are we ever gonna talk about Tina leaving, Mr. Schue? Or do we pretend she doesn't like exist? 'Cause I imagine that could be kind of difficult for her boyfriend..."

There's a moment of silence as everyone processes his words (and unbelievably a few idiots need to look around to verify that Tina really isn't there. They're barely over a dozen people, how can they _not_ notice? He's actually kinda pissed on her behalf. She's been here since the very beginning!) before the storm breaks loose. Everyone talks at once.

Schue looks uncomfortable. But mainly surprised. Did the guy really think he wouldn't have to address Tina's absence? Like, _ever? _Sometimes Puck seriously thinks you have to prove you're mentally unstable or a total fucktard to be allowed to teach at this school. It would explain so much. Schue also looks helpless.

"Please, everyone. Please! Let's all talk about this quietly and rationally."

Schue's plea is unanimously ignored.

"How can she do this? That's like really spineless. She could have at least told us to our faces!"

Ha, Finn should know, with the way _he_ himself never quit Glee openly those times he did: he just stopped showing up. His excuses - if he made them - came later when he wanted to get back.

Quinn sermons how irresponsible and immature Tina's act is. Blaine tells Kurt (who should know anyway, wasn't he a Warbler for like 4 weeks?) how his old choir has handled things like this: it involved committees or crap. Kurt wonders if Tina has a sexuality crisis... WTF? Can't people have other reasons for feeling crappy or changing things up anymore than being newly homo? Mike hears it too, he looks outraged. Brit asks with a confused look into space if Tina will set up a rival choir now and compete with them at Nationals. Words like traitor (hilarious, given that that one's coming from Santana), deserter, selfish and diva (from _Mercedes! Rachel_ of all people eagerly agrees) fly around.

"Hey! Stop badmouthing Tina! She told Mr. Schuester about quitting: it's not her fault if he keeps it to himself. She had her reasons. Also, it's her decision whether she wants to be here or not. She's certainly not the first who quit! Half of you did at one point or another. And it's not like any of you even noticed she was _missing! _How's that for friendship and loyalty?" Mike finally snaps and he looks _pissed_.

Everyone looks baffled that _Mike_ not only offered an unsolicited opinion but called them out on their behavior. Mike's not known for being confrontational, rather the opposite. But did they really think he'd just sit there and listen to them bitching about his girlfriend?

Mr. Schue remembers that he's technically in charge here: "Puck, I appreciate your concern for a team mate but that's not quite what happened. I had no intention to keep Tina's leaving from you guys-"

"Then why _did_ you? I had to ask her to find out - after two missed practices."

"-and Mike, no one here would want to insult Tina," ignoring that at least half of Glee did not a minute ago, "-she is of course perfectly in her rights to quit if that's what she wants. We're not forcing anyone here to participate! Though I really wish she hadn't done it quite so close to our next competition of course..."

Santana instantly points out that they don't need Tina anyway. Their numbers are fine, still better than ever. Some (Artie, Kurt, Sam, Rory for some reason) look uncomfortable, as if that shouldn't be their main issue with Tina leaving. Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Quinn and Blaine though look pretty relieved and agree with La Lopez. Brit looks discomfited by the fighting and Sugar entertained.

_Nobody_ seems to even wonder how to get Tina back though. Or wanting to know _why_. Nobody's asking Mike about those reasons he _just_ said his girl has: none of her supposed friends nor Schue.

And just like that Puck's _done._

"Know what, fuckers?" Mr. Schue makes a disapproving noise that everyone ignores. "I think Tina had the right idea. This isn't fun anymore. It sucks actually. I'm outta here too."

And that's apparently all it needs for Rachel to lose her shit. At ear-splitting volume.

"We're a _week _away from Regionals, Noah Puckerman! A week and two days! _Regionals! _You can't leave this close! I can't believe how _selfish_ you are! Are you _trying_ to sabotage _my career?" _Yeah, Rachel, that's exactly why he spent _two and a half years _of his free time in the choir room: to lurk around on the off-chance he finally has an opportunity to destroy her non-existent Broadway career. Sure. Way to make it all about yourself. But what else is new? "-I can't concentrate on my performances if my back-up is unstable and how shou-"

He's tired of Rachel's screeching and interrupts her, talking right over her hysterics,

"I think you're doing a damn fine job sabotaging yourself, Rachel! I wouldn't wanna interfere in your efforts. You sure need no help from me. Also, we _still_ don't have a set-list hammered out. _Again!_ It's not like we've been practicing for weeks or shit. And me and Tina ain't gonna get to sing anyway. Not a single line."

He aims a sardonic smirk at their teacher.

"Isn't that right Mr. Schue? All the slots are filled by Troubletones with their _guaranteed numbers_ you, Q and Rachel bribed them with," there are a few gasps, "by Mrs. Teen Marriage-Hudson, by your beloved Schue2.0 aka Finn and the ex-Gargler. You still got the numbers. So what's it matter whether we sway in the back or not?"

Schue doesn't say anything, just continues to looks constipated and like he'd rather be elsewhere. Anywhere else. But no denial is an answer too, isn't it? A few of the more observant gleeks pick up on it if Artie's and Kurt's faces are an indication.

If they leave now, New Directions still has twelve members as long as Sam and Rory stay on. Mike and him aren't essential for being able to compete according to show choir rules. It makes quitting easier in a way. People don't expect it from him (or much of anything, he has little delusions about that: one more reason to get out of here this summer and never look back unless for obligatory family visits) but he is a team player.

Puck's been playing team sports all his life: he's used to being on teams and he never had problems fitting in and doing his part. He might have his rebel-streak but he's not like anti-social or shit. He never just quit anything, especially if leaving would affect the whole team. Sophomore year with the ultimatum from Tanaka was different: he doesn't like being told what to do, Tanaka had no right to decide what Puck did other than on the football field and he wasn't about to become a pawn in the dick's pissing contest about Ms. P. So Puck's response to coercion was to dig his heels in and pointedly choose the other side. It had little to with his days old hook-up with Rachel really, though he was content to let her believe whatever she wanted - who wouldn't if it made you look good with a chick? So he's kinda glad he's not responsible for unintentionally sabotaging Glee by leaving. 'Cause it isn't about that for him or about getting back at someone or crap.

On the other hand it's going to be the ultimate test in a way. Whether he wants to or not: he - they - are gonna know just how mutual the friendships in Glee are and how much Schue truly cares as he makes out and as Glee-legend has it... If nobody tries to talk to them or bothers to stay in touch even without them being in Glee, they really were just extras filling the ranks. Out of sight, out of mind.

If Schue doesn't want to know why nearly a forth of his beloved club wants to leave - and another fourth had already done so this year and in his mind needed to be bribed to come back - or what he can do better because people are clearly unhappy, then it's really all about the numbers and not the persons. For better or worse: they'll know.

Puck looks at Mike and sees the same conclusion, the same knowledge in Chang's eyes. His bro wouldn't leave on his own; it's not Chang's personality. He's not a pushover or a doormat. (Not like Kurt has become. Seriously, sometimes he remembers that haughty, bitchy, spunky kid full of bravado and acid wit from freshman and sophomore year and wonders when the body snatchers came to leave this prissy, self-important, sanctimonious bore instead who's trying to become some kind of professional victim. Like confusing justice with vindictive revenge and violent assault with a prank they should rise above... Rolling over has never done anything but invite more abuse if the perp is remorseless and gets off on his power, he knows - and Kurt sure as hell should too. Yeah, he's still pissed about that Seb-ass-ian disaster.) But, unless he's dancing, Chang's way more comfortable in the background and being a follower. Mike nods at him and Puck guesses he has made up his mind to follow Puck in this. And his girl of course. In a way it's fitting too, full circle: Tina's reminded him of how he had practically ordered his bros to join with him when he wanted to keep an eye on Quinn pregnant with his child, long ago. Puck nods back. They started together, and now they'll leave together.

"Walkout. You with me?" he murmurs to Chang to be sure.

"Walkout. Lead the way," Mike confirms.

They get up at the same time. Puck grabs the guitar he's stored in the choir room for the last two years.

Santana calls after them that they don't need them anyway: they're just window-dressing for the _real_ talent and they leave now because they can't cope with their official prop-status. Mr. Schue manages a weak "Santana!" to admonish her. They don't bother to answer or acknowledge her which incites a barrage of horribly accented Spanish: they ignore that too.

As Mike lets the door fall closed behind him they can hear pandemonium start in the choir room again.

* * *

><p>Over the next days Mr. Schue aims sad kicked dog looks at them in Spanish. Well, except for Tina who takes French, so she is safe. He tells them they can come back and the group will surely forgive and forget their leaving after they've won Regionals.<p>

Rachel gives Puck and Tina (apparently Mike is too much of a non-entity for him to be counted as traitorous in Rachel's mind) wounded, betrayed looks for the next two days and dramatically storms into the opposite direction whenever they come across each other. Which is fine with Puck: he's certainly not altering his course to avoid _anyone_ – very much not badass. When she tries to appeal to their shared Jewish roots he just grins at her and asks if she's offering to make out next or sing together since that seems like the move she does when trying to use him. She informs him snottily that she's engaged, _engaged, Noah_! Some people take their relationships, morality and vows seriously! At this point his mood sours considerably; he bites out a "like your mom? Or was that a stand for you rigging votes and getting suspended in time for Sectionals?" and leaves her standing there.

Finn corners him to bitch at him about team spirit: Puck asks if _that_ was what had Finn mobbing Bland Warbler-Hummel in fear for losing his spot as the darling of Glee? Then he watches Finn sputtering, trying to come up with a response that doesn't make him look like an insecure douche. And just how often Finn has suggested any other guy than himself sing in more than two years? As co-captain responsible for the whole team, not just for his own ego and Rachel's whims… Finn starts to find the floor really interesting at this point. He proceeds to whine about how Rachel hasn't given him a minute of peace since their walkout and pressures him 24/7 to solve this. Puck claps him on the shoulder harder than necessary, beams at his - sometimes - friend and enthusiastically exclaims "And just wait how much _more_ fulfilling married life's going to be! Way to start early. Lucky you!" before sauntering off to AP Chem.

Santana informs him he's a whiny bitch and just jealous that her Troubletones were headhunted by Schue, Q and Rachel. He grins at her and agrees that, totally, that's it - he always wanted to be on a losing team getting scooped up by the victors, but his lack of pussy prevented him from joining _Mercedes'_ team, sadly. She's completely right! Santana looks even more pissed: she hates nothing more than people not cringing at her insults. It drives her mad if you just let her tirades roll off you, makes her feel invisible or stuff.

Brit tells her how nice it is that Puck totally agrees with Santana! Then she hugs Puck, tells him how glad she is that he saw the light of Santana's wisdom and that her cat Lord Whatever predicted him coming back in time for Nationals. He hugs her back, cause it's Brit, and tells her that cats ain't known for their future predicting skills so she might want to rethink that one. Santana fairly yanks her out of his arms and tows them away.

Artie starts cornering Puck to look at him with over-acted disappointment and to sighing in his direction a lot. He also seems to become a lot clumsier around Puck in handling his wheels. After the second time Puck wises up and takes counter-measures, choosing wheelchair-unfriendly spots and outmaneuvering Artie by staying on his side as soon as he's around: dude's not good at small space maneuvering.

Sam and Quinn double-team him and Mike, with some weird dreadlock-kid barefoot in hippie-sandals (in February, in Ohio!) lurking behind them. He's glad his baby-mama has sorted herself out and jumped off the crazy-train - but seriously, four weeks of sanity and she goes all life coaching others and shit? And when has Sam gotten so preachy? They wonder if they need to be on the lookout for an ambush by the Bible Squad to exorcize them or something.

Mike had the other glocks plus Artie corner him in a team effort. He was polite and non-committal. Watching a number of older Chinese relatives be stiffly polite without giving _anything_ away and saving face while growing up was really instructional for this. He's not one for making a scene but he hasn't forgotten - or forgiven - what the gleeks said about Tina. He loves her and he knows that she relies more on Glee for having a social life than him: seeing her ignored and then maligned hurt him too. For him Glee's always been about the opportunity to dance. He already had friends and a social life. But for Tina it has been about expressing herself _and_ finally finding friends (he still remembers her confession that her only Facebook-friends were her parents before Glee). And he owes her so much for helping him with making the deadlines of those dance school applications and getting his baba's approval, even when he was a dick to her. Mike can't sit in a room with the others three times a week, knowing how badly they think about his girlfriend. He doesn't want to.

Tina has finally been actively menaced by Rachel too and used her new badass!Tina persona to tell Rachel all the things she finds annoying about her. She needs the whole break to go through her list, talking right over Rachel. Then she left for class while Rachel was raging at Finn about his lack of defending the love of his life against such unfair, slanderous accusations and standing around in the background instead of doing something to assist. The spouses to be apparently got detention for arguing loudly while skipping classes.

She fled from the combined bitchiness of Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Sugar as soon as she saw them honing in on her. There's no shame in knowing when you're outnumbered and making a strategic retreat.

* * *

><p>Next and last: and now? Also: Regionals and studies in second hand embarrassment<p> 


	3. Counseling and Regionals

**Walkout**

Once again, thanks everyone for alerts, favs and reviews! You conned me into an additional chapter BTW. Should be up tomorrow.

_Fyroni_ and_ Taylor: _Thank you both! I'm glad you like this version of season 3. This prompt resonated with me for the same reasons why you seem to like the fill. Glee-fans currently need to have a masochistic streak and an ability to retain information for less than a minute to fully enjoy their show ^_^

_Misery Loves Sarah: _Thank you for reviewing again! Tina has shown that she can be assertive and temperamental when pushed or having reached her boiling point (Figgins forbidding her goth chic, Artie's sexism) so it was nice to have that trait to built from. Don't get me started on Kurt from recent episodes *shudder* I kept Quinn mostly out of this beyond her canon-Troubletone-dealings. I don't like her character much but she deserves better than her random tragedy becoming a Finchel-marriage plot point.

_RaeMarieM: _Thanks for commenting again!Well, you and a few others managed to prod me into another chapter. This is why reviewing _works_ ^_~

_laurajane81:_ Thank you for taking a chance despite the lack of pairings! I appreciate it. Glad you liked Finn (at least the way he was written) and Rachel's rant! I'm not a shipper of any pairing personally but character-driven and mostly write gen or PWPs, with some drive-by plot because I can't help myself. I do read some Puck/Rachel (however ATM I'm annoyed that _every single_ fic I've read features Puck having been in love with Rachel forever, sometimes from the age of _seven!_ And angsting about it for years or later realizing that, OMG! he was in love with her all the time. Even fics where they meet 10 years after high school and clearly are freshly attracted from a mature perspective with no hint of previous love suddenly drop the epic - unnecessary imo - one-sided yearning randomly in chapter 14... And it's _always_ Puck pining after Rachel and feeling unworthy of her, never the other way around and all gleeks know and have all along. It's as if those two can't be attracted/in love without Rachel having been Puck's first - and only - love. Or he can't have disliked or not adored Rachel at any time, like _ever!_ I must have missed a memo that made this feature mandatory for every recent Puckleberry in existence.). I find Rachel often written too cutesy or sue-ish even if I really like the writer's style otherwise: she's an awesome character imo _because_ of her many, many flaws and extreme personality. Why rip it from her? And it's okay if her partner loathes and genuinely dislikes some of those extremes! And vice versa. I think I've seen Puck/Tina once or twice, well-written ones too. Tina is so little fleshed out you can basically write her however you want: she's nearly an OC from a fanfic-writer's point. With Glee's script writers perhaps not the worst thing to happen to her ^_^

**Warnings:** a previous, unsuccessful, suicide attempt mentioned. I don't think it's especially triggering or traumatic given that it's non-graphic and simply an explanation for a canon-event from season 2 that's in the past. But for those who want to skip: it's the second paragraph.

* * *

><p><strong>Walkout 34 with an Epilogue to come**

When Kurt seeks Puck out, furtively, as if he's trying to audition for the role of newbie-spy, he's surprised. He'd thought Kurt and Tina were pretty tight.

But really, who knows with ND? One day they group-hug and sing sappy songs to support someone. The next they ignore eating disorders (Santana, Brit), body issues (Finn, Santana, Sam, Rachel, Mercedes) and half-assed suicide attempts masquerading as the stupidest crime ever (him. Not that he's ever gonna admit to anyone that it was sheer bad - or good, depending on view – luck that landed him in the 7-Eleven, ramming the ATM, instead of the wall to the left he'd aimed for. That stupid cat got in the way and he'd swerved instinctively because he has a thing about running down animals. The shit with losing Beth had just gotten too painful. He just wanted it all to end, stop feeling. Numbing himself over the summer with alcohol, drugs, violence and sex hadn't worked and he'd been freshly out of ideas and patience for it to get better. He'd wanted it to look like an accident for his family: classic teenage drunk driving gone wrong. It had been a spur of the moment thing, which was why he'd been in Ma's car. When he'd gained consciousness the cops were already arriving and came to their own conclusions quickly: he hadn't tried to dissuade them. In fact, he's gonna go to his grave insisting he'd been trying to steal that fucking ATM. The court-ordered therapy had helped with the Beth-stuff, though he hadn't told that guy the truth either…), pretend they don't know each other and laugh at each other's screw ups. The group as a whole has a nasty habit to use other member's misfortune to bolster their own confidence... Their team spirit sucks, the supposed friendship worse.

"Hi Puck. How are you?"

"'m good. Why?"

"Thought you might be getting bored without Glee."

"Still got basketball, baseball, weight training, judo, MMA… I've got no problems to fill my time."

"You know you could come back any time, do you?"

"Sure. I _could._ We all could. But Schue's freshly out of bribes, ain't he?"

Before Kurt can get all indignant he adds "It's not about guaranteed soli for us. That shit was just like the last straw. It's about a fuckton of things. Hell, it's about half of you _not even noticing_ Tina was missing from three practices! When she's been attending all the time like her life depends on it! And it wasn't the first time that happened either."

His flash-back to the beginning of junior year is still on his mind. "You know, the only one visiting me in juvie? Was Mike. Only people keeping in contact with Matt – me, Mike and Brit. No one else texted him even _once. _And how many of us kept in contact when you fled to Warbler-land? Unless you came to McKinley? Hell, Quinn boarded the train to crazy-town! She wasn't quiet about it either. And what did we do? Nada. Yeah, I tried, but late what with all our fucked up history. Face it, as a team we're pretty divided, everyone is out for their own. And Schue's not really doing a good job in supporting every one of us. As friends – we suck more often than not."

Kurt looks taken aback. And unsettled.

Puck suddenly remembers that Kurt, like Tina, was one of those with _no_ friends before Glee. He can't even imagine what that's like. Yeah, he's kinda guarded and not exactly the sharing type but Puck never lacked people to hang out with, do stuff with, even at his most unpopular. Hell, he weathered the social side of Babygate a lot better than Finn, the designated "victim"… Kurt had talked to a few girls during school hours but nothing more. Tina and Kurt were close at the beginning of Glee club, but that seems to have cooled. He somehow ended up ditching BFF Mercedes for the boyfriend last year – or Mercedes him, Puck's not sure – and is now in some weird co-dependent frenemyship with Rachel that seems built on their mutual NYADA-dreams. Finn and Kurt live together and they've become family – but they sure as hell ain't friends. They're not hanging together voluntarily, unless it's double dates initiated by Rachel.

"You know I get where you and Tina come from," Kurt says, quietly. "God knows, I've raged more than enough about Schue's choice of singers and song selections. About my lack of solos or even lines! About the non-existent preparation in favor of lessons of the week. And that they secretly bribed the deserters while we - the ones staying loyal all the time – can watch from the stage exits is outrageous. No one but the ex-Troubletones, and Quinn for some odd reason, are happy about that one. There's a lot of grumbling! Even Rachel seems to regret it now: she's realized she'll have to sit one performance out. Santana and Mercedes made it very clear she has no place in _their_ number."

He sighs, "But Blaine's happy in Glee and I did play a role in getting him here. I wasn't very mature during the WSS-auditions and he took it in stride and was wonderful. So I'm going to support him in this, even if I never get featured. And I don't think it'll look good for NYADA if I quit now and don't go to Nationals when the rest of ND does…"

"Do what you feel like, dude. It's not like we're recruiting for a rival choir – that's so last year," he smirks and Kurt chuckles. "If you're happy or okay in Glee you should stay. 'S just that we ain't anymore. So, why should we force ourselves to go three times a week when we don't have to and aren't needed or appreciated anyway? We've got enough other stuff we can do."

Kurt looks thoughtful. Perhaps even a little bit envious.

* * *

><p>It turns out they all have appointments with Ms. P. One guess is all everyone needs to know this is about them leaving her fiancé's club so they decide they might as well go together. Mike's kinda glad for that: united front and all. Makes it easier to weather the metaphorical storm.<p>

Ms. P looks taken aback when instead of Tina (probably her easiest charge to start out with, in Emma's mind) she's faced with Puck and Mike flanking her, all of them taking seats.

Puck gives her his most charming smile, "Thought we'd spare you the hassle of three appointments for one topic, Ms. P," as if they think they're doing her a favor.

Emma Pillsbury looks back at them with a deer-in-the-headlight-expression, eyes even larger than usual. Then she visibly gathers herself.

"Ah, yes. Alright. Of course, one topic. Yes. Which is you all deciding to leave Glee."

She musters them a bit helplessly, as if she isn't quite sure what to do with them now. Either she prepared really badly for this or all of them showing up together seriously threw her off. Finally she seems to spring into action.

"So, maybe you can tell me your reasons for leaving? You've all been in Glee for quite a long time."

Surprisingly (to anyone but Puck and Mike: it's clear how much she enjoys letting loose. No wonder she's not wild about going back to meek!Tina) it is Tina who answers: "You know, that's something I'd expect our ex choir director to ask and care about. But Mr. Schue doesn't seem interested at all. He certainly didn't ask me about my reasons for wanting to leave! Nor did he ask the boys."

Ms. P seems pretty bewildered by Tina's outburst but she rallies fast.

"Oh. Well, I can't speak for Will, Mr. Schuester, you understand. But I'm very interested to learn what has you, all three of you, so disaffected with Glee. Maybe you'd like to tell me?"

So they tell her about the Troubletones-deal. About the same people being featured all the time, regardless of actual skills. About how annoying all the drama is to those of them who try to stay out of it, who prefer to keep their private woes out of the choir room. About the utterly crappy preparation (despite all of Schue's promises to do better they still didn't have a set-list as of two days ago, let alone had practiced for Regionals!) for competitions, _again_. About Mr. Schuester bringing his private life into the choir room constantly and how seriously embarrassing that is. About being relegated to eternal back-up. About all of the student's ideas still being shut down without explanation. About Glee sapping their confidence instead of building it up. About Glee having become a chore rather than something to look forward to. About not having fun anymore.

Ms. Pillsbury looks more and more stunned as they lay it all out. Mike notices they don't even sound angry anymore when talking about it all, more like matter of fact. It's as if they're already done. Over it.

"Ah. Wow! That's... a lot! I had no idea. Uhm, you've kept quite a bit of frustration bottled up it seems to me. I, ah, obviously can't make any promises of changes-"

Puck sighs, "No sweat, Ms P. We're not expecting any to be honest. That's why we left. We're pretty over it."

"Oh." Ms. P looks heart-broken. "But still. May I bring your points up with Mr. Schuester?"

They look at each other and shrug. Why not? They agree. It won't change anything for them, but maybe the others will get something out of it?

She slides several pamphlets over to them when they seem done with counseling. The titles read "So You Suddenly Hate Glee?" and "Quitting Extra-Curriculars in the Middle of Senior Year. Really?" Mike and Puck get both of them, Tina just the first one. Puck snorts. Those are oddly _specific_ brochures for their circumstances... If he gets really bored he might try to find out where she gets that shit from. He stands up and the others follow.

"Puck? I'd like to keep our appointment tomorrow, please. There's something else I want to talk about with you."

Oh, super. Well, he might as well indulge her. She's kinda cool if you look past the OCD- and terrified-of-sex-crap and for all her hang ups she's not really judgmental. He's had worse counselors talking at him. Not that she will change his mind...

"Fine, I'll see ya then."

* * *

><p>Puck falls into step with Tina on the way to lunch.<p>

"Sooo, want to start a band with me, TCC?"

"Seriously?"

"Sure, why not? Just 'cause we're not in Glee anymore doesn't mean we're not allowed to sing or make music! You can be our chick lead singer! Maybe use those sexy vampire-schoolgirl outfits you ditched as your stage image. That black mock-Cheerio get-up you wore for a while was smoking too... And you wouldn't be an Asian-Jewish kid if you hadn't been forced into piano lessons at some time during your childhood, I bet, so there's that too. I can sing male lead and do guitar, bass, keyboard or piano-"

"Or accordion or harmonica or a million other instruments," she teases him lightly. Though honestly, she's been very impressed with just how many instruments Puck can play - and how little he brags about it or makes it into a big production.

"And it's been violin my parents pressed me into learning for three years. But you were close."

"... whatever." he sounds sulky for a second before he brightens again. "Mike can sing back-up and be eyecandy for the ladies and gay dudes with his moves. Hey, we totally can get the drummer from the band too! Dude's been pissed for months about Finn hogging his drums whenever he feels like - with him standing stupidly off to the side and then having to scramble to take over again when Finn's decides he's done mid-song."

Tina can't suppress a laugh because that's a very accurate description of Finn's MO when he's drumming. She's noticed the dirty looks he gets from the boy too...

"- if we guarantee to leave his drum kit alone he'll be on board for sure. We'll see about Kurt." He seems to suspect Tina would like him with them. "I'm not sure he's the band type. And, sorry T, but I'm gonna bet he won't leave Glee with his boy staying and NYADA, even if he wants to himself..."

Puck suddenly lights up.

"Hey, I have a brilliant idea: we should totally call ourselves 'Nude Erections'! Be all meta."

She lets out a horrified shriek.

"Oh my God. I can't believe you went there! As if I didn't already cringe every time Figgins introduced us at assembly... I _so_ get veto-rights on our name!"

* * *

><p>Regionals roll around quickly. They waffle around whether to watch the show: to torture themselves, to show support, to gloat, to see them perform from an outsider's perspective…<p>

In the end they go. They're just too curious.

Regionals are the Rachel Berry show. She's dominating and overshadowing their entire performance. Minus the Troubletones-number of course, which looks disjointed and removed from the rest of ND's performance. It sadly still is ND's best song despite its flaws. The set on the whole is oddly lackluster. No heart, which always was their strength. No energy.

Puck and Mike take a second to be glad they don't have to wear the fugly boys' costumes. Those suck. Mike notes how uninspired the dancing is: they sure didn't need a boot camp he put in a lot of time coaching, for _this_ repetition of lame steps! Not even Brit gets any exciting moves (which means, Mike believes, he wouldn't have either). Puck dislikes all songs: they're lame and the arrangements boring. Tina knows exactly where she would have spent those numbers: in the back harmonizing, in the back harmonizing and behind the curtain… The expected pang of not being down there on stage never comes.

The evil head-Warbler's voice turns out to be as thin and reedy as his skinny body - which is unfortunate since he's apparently their "Rachel", being front and center. He probably blackmailed them or something: no one can imagine last year's Warbler-council putting up with the untalented little psychopath. They also changed the trademark a cappella-warbling and song choices for something- well, best described as a hot mess. Puck had no idea you could fuck up a Lenny Krawitz song that much, even if you tried!

They watch Blaine making cow-eyes at the guy who nearly blinded him and didn't even regret it, and _what is that all about?_ Nobody sings any Michael. All that drama and a surgery for nothing.

A medieval girl choir is the last competitor and they're singing Old English or Gregorian numbers – as an actual _choir_. Which sets them more apart from ND and the Warblers than their period costumes, ironically… They have a few solos but overall their songs are very obviously group performances. You can't clap, sing along or dance to their numbers. But the audience clearly listens to the unusual music and enjoys the performance.

Either the judges actually have an idea how a choir should operate – admittedly unlikely, given the line-up. Where do they _get _these people? But perhaps they were in choirs or bands during their own school years? - or they just got tired of hearing the same soloists wail. The newcomers straight from the Middle Ages win.

ND gets second place.

Bye, bye Nationals.

Did their absence handicap Glee? Despite the fact that none of them would have been getting any significant part? Or would it have been exactly the same? Just with them on the stage participating instead of watching in second hand embarrassment?

None of them know. It's not as if they can consult some alternate timeline to find out. When they go somewhere to eat later, before they'll drive back, they talk it over. In the end they find that they don't really care. They certainly didn't do anything to sabotage their ex-team mates so there's no guilt. None of them feel like gloating about ND's loss, but that's it.

None of them regret their decision.

Glee was fun for a while, a lot! Then it wasn't anymore. They stuck with it, toughing it out. But then choir became "chore"…

Time to move on.

* * *

><p>They will have fun with their band for a few months. Puck got them a gig already and Langenthal's offered them to play his sure to be epic graduation party if they don't suck. Which they won't. They did get the drummer from the band (Justin) as well as floppy-haired bassist (Brad) and practice twice a week in the band's room and once in Tina's garage. They slowly get a set-list together and it's fun. Their tastes aren't too different. Okay, Tina demands some Japanese rock songs nobody else has ever heard of but they sound actually good, (Puck especially liked that Aya-chick, he already got the albums from Tina) and as long as <em>Tina<em> is the one to break her tongue singing the Japanese parts, why not? Just for kicks they rockify some Scissor Sisters' stuff and it sounds pretty damn awesome to their surprise. Puck and Mike laugh themselves silly at the image of Figgins' horror, should they ever sing some of that explicit stuff at school…

Mike and Puck will leave Lima in the summer, after graduating.

Puck's already chomping at the bits to _finally_ get out of Lima. With Beth gone again there's nothing to hold him here. He's been accepted by a few colleges he applied to, mostly to get his mom and Ms P off his back. He's taking a gap year though: he has no idea what he'd even study if he went to college now and he still isn't sure if he even wants to… It's not as if a college degree is any assurance of getting a job anymore in this economy, let alone a good one – yeah, he actually follows news that relate to his own future. Sure, he can see himself on a varsity team easily and partying with a frat and stuff. Sounds totally awesome! But for spending time like that college is way too expensive with his family's financial situation. He'd have to go into serious debt – he's only gonna do that when he _knows_ what he wants and what he does it for. When he went to Chicago with Mike for one of his bro's dance auditions some chick gave him a card and told him he'd have to call, he'd be perfect for them. She wasn't trying to give him _her_ number as he'd initially thought: she was in her late 20s and hot in a fashion-victimized way, and yes, with 'them' his mind immediately had jumped to a threesome with her sexy best friend or something like that... She was trying to give him that of the company she worked for as a model scout. He checked them out, they're legit. Even _he_ recognized some of the faces in their portfolio-thing and that's saying something. Last week, after finally ending the 'hawk era (he's now sporting a very short buzz), he contacted Chicago-chick's gig and sent applications to a few other model agencies. He's already heard back from two of them and they want him too, were eager to set up test-shootings or stuff. He's still not sure how it all works - he's not Kurt who probably read Vogue in his mom's womb and lives on this kinda sites - but it sounds like a good way to earn. It'll allow him to travel, live somewhere big and interesting (meaning, with a music scene!) and it's easy money. Sounds perfect for where he is now. Most importantly, it's not Lima!

Mike had auditions at three schools and two still outstanding. He hopes to get into UMich's School of Music, Theatre & Dance or into Purchase's Dance Performance or Oklahoma's Modern Dance programs. Some schools are simply not in his reach at the moment: Juilliard and Tisch for instance demand serious ballet training, at least three years. He's taken some classes on the sly, those he could fit in without his parents - or fellow jocks - getting suspicious. But it's nowhere near the level of training these schools require. A lot of what he's learned is self-taught, of youtube or SYTYCD or perfected with Tina who could openly take dance lessons. His father was disappointed when Mike told him that those famous names aren't an option currently. Once he understood that it was a case of Mike not being able to take formal classes because he'd rightly feared his baba would have never allowed it, he didn't say a word about it anymore. He _did_ arrange for private ballet lessons though: Mike goes three times a week now. His ma went online and presented Mike with several summer program fact sheets that either don't require much ballet training or are intensive courses designed to boost his ballet skills. Together they've all decided on one for him to attend before college.

Tina has already joined the drama club and she's looking forward to that new modern dance and hip hop group the swim coach will offer next year. She plans to audition for the next community theater production (not for the lead like Rachel did on her failed attempts; who casts a 13/14 year old beginner in mature lead roles? Tina will go for roles fitting her current abilities, she can work up from supporting gigs) as well as for the school musical or play next year. Those aren't Glee-productions and she really liked the atmosphere. Maybe theater will become her true calling? She managed to talk her parents into letting her go to a prestigious performing arts summer camp she had applied for earlier, in exchange for helping out at Asian camp again and for working some hours in her dad's office. She'll probably have no time to relax this summer but it'll be fun and she gets great activities to build up her resume.

Tina and Mike are both aware that their relationship might not survive the long separation starting this summer. Earliest Mike will be back is Thanksgiving, then Christmas… They'll try; maybe a long distance relationship will work for them. They both will do their best to make it work. If it doesn't, it won't be the end of the world: they're young, they have no plans to marry (each other, or anyone) or having children before finishing college at the very least. Besides, nothing prevents them from keeping in contact or from getting back together later should they end up in the same area again during their careers, doesn't it? They don't want to waste their last few _definite_ months together as a couple with drama, hysterics and angst. Leave that to Finchel… They're happy together _now_ and that's what counts.

* * *

><p>So, I lied. Or this chapter got longer and longer since some of your comments inspired me. Take your pick! Thus, next up: chapter 4 of 3 - the aftermath with the rest of ND (and another late "deserter")<p>

I'm very interested what you think about the way "my" Regionals played out. And the ex-gleeks plans. Please tell me, I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
